comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow bio China White (Chien Na Wei)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW ARROW Chien Na Wei (简娜伟), Arrow calles her China White, is the top mercenary and assassin of the Chinese Triad. After the death of her former mentor Zhishan, Chien became the new leader of the Chinese Triad. EARLY LIFE: Chien was abused by her father for playing with her toys. Zhishan shoot her parents through the chest saving Chien. For some unknown reason Chien's black hair developed a white streak out of fear from her father's abuse. While in school Chien was picked on for her hair until she stabbed a classmate with a pen. Chien soon took up tutelage from Zhishan and turned the rest of her hair white. Chien soon became a mercenary for the Chinese Triad and took up the code name China White. China White soon caught the attention of Amanda Waller, as she put out a hit on her. Edward Fyers was hired to take out the Ferris Air Flight China was on but was foiled by Oliver and Slade on Lian Yu island. 2 years after the botched assassination, China White showed up in Hong Kong. Amanda Waller was alerted of China's reappearance and wants Oliver Queen to take her out. STARLING CITY: As a member of the Chinese Triad, China was smuggling drugs into Starling City with an associate of Martin Somers who let the Triad bring in the drugs through the Port. China kills dock worker Victor Nocenti after he wants to expose Somers. Laurel Lance started an investigation into Somers thanks to Victor's daughter Emily. Oliver (The Hood) attacked Somers and threates him. Somers tells China and the threat the Emily would cause. China and the Triad set out to kill Laurel but ran into problems from Oliver and John Diggle stopped them. Realizing that Somers was going to be a problem, China sets out to kill him but instead runs into The Hood and battle him just to loose but gets away. .... Frank Bertinelli thought the Triad was killing his people so he sets up a meet with China White and her mentor Zhishan. The Triad tells Bertinelli they are not responsible. Later Helena kills Zhishan, making the Triad think that Bertinelli was behind it. China leads the Triad to the Bertinelli house declaring to kill all his men. The Hood stops China after she kills a few bodyguards but she is shot in the leg by The Hood. ..... Moria Queen gets in contact with China to put a hit out on Malcom Merlyn. China first tried to get Guillermo Barrera (Brutale) but was put down by The Hood. China next got Floyd Lawton (Deadshot) to take out Malcom. Unfortunately Malcom escaped and China team hunted him down until The Hood prevented them from killing him. After a brutal fight with The Hood she seemed at the losing end, but managed to get away when McKenna interrupted. ..... China White teamed up with Ben Turner (Bronze Tiger) to hijacking the medicines for Glades Memorial Hospital. In there first attempt, Roy Harper helped The Hood by taking out the motorcyclists that were attacking the medical truck. China White was waiting for the truck at the other side, taking out both of the drivers and she and her henchmen quickly moved the truck. Leaving a shortage for the hospital. The Hood stopped there next raid but ran into China who expressed that she really wanted The Hood dead and sent the Bronze Tiger attacked him. There third raid China and Bronze Tiger attack The Hood but Diggle manged to get away with the truck only to be attacked by China and wrecking the truck. The Hood used a trick arrow to tie her wrist to a pole to keep her contaned. As The Hood and Diggle were leaving China mocked him by telling him that he went soft. Both China White and Bronze Tiger were both arrested. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:China White